


Five X Vanya One shots

by Mercury66



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercury66/pseuds/Mercury66
Summary: Fiveya doing the most 😌Updates at least every Monday, or more.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Vanya Hargreeves, Number Five | The Boy/Vanya Hargreeves
Kudos: 20





	1. Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> Five is always getting injuried. Who knows him better than Vanya? ❤️ 
> 
> We love caring for eachother 🍪

I watched as everyone had finished training and we're walking back inside. I practically gasped as I saw Five's horrible state. They all left to their rooms, most likely to relax. I quickly scurried towards his room, gently opening the door.

"Hey, F-five?" I asked softly. 

"Mgmgh" I heard him groan, him planted, head burried in his sheets. 

I walked over to him, sitting on the bed and pulling out ibuprofen, gauze, and isopropyl alcohol. Softly removing his uniform sweater vest and button up. It showed scars and deep gashes. I poured the alcohol on a small sheet of gauze, dapping it lightly on his deep wounds.

"Hssssss" I heard him hiss and wince as he felt the pain soar through his back.

"S-sorry" I mumbled, counting to clean up and than bandage him. 

When I was wrapping up his wounds, he must have fallen asleep, so I gently pushed him up and rolled him on his back. I got lost, looking at his defined, toned, abs. I placed my smaller finger on his chest, tracing his 6-pack. My hands trailed up to his jaw bone, running my fingers along the lines. Eventually, I felt my lips gravitate to his face, planting them on soft ones. I quickly pulled away and blushes, pulling the covers over him and leaving the room.

~~~That Night~~~

After dinner, I went to check on Five. 

Knock. Knock.

"Come in." Could be heard from the other end of the door.

I opened the door, slidding into his room. I closed the door behind me, walking towards him. 

"Oh, Vanya, hey." Five said, walking to me.

"I, uh, wanted to check up on you. I was really worried." I said, looking into his large, green eyes. 

"Sorry for making you worry. " He says, practically brushing me off. 

"You need to stop hurting yourself! I hate seeing you like this!" I say, grabbing his face and pulling him closer.

"Stop putting yourself in danger! Please! I-i don't want you getting injuried..." I burst out.

I see his eye's widen again, and then close, smiling. 

"I care about you and I dont wanna see you getting hurt because I-I...because I- I love you!" I say, closing my eyes tight and shut.

"I love you to Vanya." I hear him saying, feeling his soft pink lips up against my. 

We sit there, lips locked together, and I thought it couldn't be possible to be more embarrassed. Breaking apart for air, I lay my head on his chest.

"Oh, by the way, even though you thought I was asleep, I wasn't. I still felt you kiss me." He says, smirking. 

My face heats up and I burry my head farther into his chest.

Now that was embarrassing.


	2. Scary Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our lovable Academy decides to watch scary movies.

Movie Sunday had now become a ritual at the Hargreaves Estate. Vanya didn't know how, but she regretted ever agreeing to it. They all got to pick a movie, rotating choices every week. What sucked for Vanya was that Five, Klaus, Deigo, and Luther all enjoyed the horror genre. Ben thought it was idiotic and Alison thought it was gross. But Vanya? She thought it was terrifying. Absolutely terrifying. So when Five caught wind, that Deigo found out, that Luther knew from Klaus that Vanya was scared of horror movies, he was, more or less pissed. What fueled his anger further was the fact that on movie Sunday, Luther had picked, you guessed it, a horror movie.

"I love this movie!!!!" Kalus said, throwing himself on the couch next to Ben in the common room.

"Eh. It's kind of dumb don't you think? She walks right into that trap!" Ben says, pointing to the stereotypical cheerleader on the screen.

"O-oh m-m-my God B-ben it's just a m-m-m-movie." Deigo huffs, shoving some jellybeans in his mouth. 

"It's a sort of thriller that keeps the suspense going. I like it." Luther shrugs, Alison practically ontop him.

"I think it's gross. All that blood? Ew." Allison comments, shuddering at the grotesque thoughts, than snuggled back up to Luther. 

While their siblings were arguing Vanya, had curled up into a small ball, barley taking up mass. She wrapped herself in warm blanket, tucking herself away as a form of security. Five, who was next to her, tapped her shoulder.

"Vanya it's just a movie." Five says, putting an arm around her.

"Mhm" Vanya weakly responds, eyes wide open.

Five sighs, pulling Vanya into a tight embrace. Vanya melts into it, wrapping her arms around his torso, nuzzling her head farther into the fabric of shirt. The blood curtling screams from the T.V. only fuels her desire to leave.

Five and Vanya remained like that for the rest of the movie before the credits rolled. Everyone had already fallen asleep on the couchs and or floor. Vanya on the other hand was wide awake. Five was concerned for the poor girl, as she looked tired and in a state of panic.

"Here let's go to my room." Five whispered, pulling up a shivering Vanya.

"O-ok." She meakly replied.

As they approached the room, Five was still holding her hand. Five blushes madly, glad at the fact that Vanya was to scared to notice anything but the darkness that surrounded them. Upon reaching his bedroom, he pulled her onto his bed, laying down with her and covering her in soft linens. 

"I'm here. Nothing's going to hurt you." Five whispered, mumbling sweet nothings into her ear.

Her arms had found themselves wrapped strongly around Five, and her legs had entangled with his. Vanya's head laid firm in his chest as his hands pulled her closer, if that was even possible. Vanya felt her eyes grow heavy, as she succumbed to the drowsy promising abyss of sleep. Five following suit, laying his head in Vanya's soft long hair.

Okay, so maybe Vanya could endure a few more scary movies if it would end up in Fives room...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off true events of my evil friends.
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy. For not posting on Monday, I'll probably do a double upload, so be prepared for another story! Enjoy :)


	3. Thunder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When someone's scared of thunder 🥺

+-&Five's POV&-+

Waking up suddenly, I look at my small alarm clock that sat on my side desk, reading 2 am. I sat up, yawning and stretching. It was late, yet I was thirsty, so I walked downstairs. On my way, a boom from outside could be heard, as I also hear a high pitched squeal from Vanya's room. Gently opening the doors, I'm greeted by Vanya's small, curled up shivering body on her bed. 

BOOM

"EKKK!" Vanya's eyes widen as she scream, closing her eyes shut, covering her ears very tight, and resuming her position.

I walk over to her bed, gently laying my hand on her shoulder. She looks up at me, her eyes glossy with tears. 

"F-fiv-" Vanya started, but another thunder cracked and her eyes widened once again.

I felt her as she quickly grabbed onto me, buring her head in my chest. I blushed, I had never seen Vanya in such a state. I grabbed her gently, pushing her back on the bed as she shakily laid down. Laying down next to her, I pressed her closer to me, gently stroking her hair. 

"Shhh, it's okay." I say, holding her to me. 

"T-thank you Five." Vanya says.

Everytime the thunder roars, Vanya let's out a small whimper, and hugs me tighter, if that was even possible. 

I think thunderstorms are quite...refreshing.


End file.
